The present disclosure generally relates to managing cookies, and, in particular to disambiguating cookies having a same name.
Application programming interfaces (APIs) for managing browser cookies may specify name-value pairs, expiry dates, domains, and paths corresponding to cookies provided for storage. However, when a request to read a cookie is made, the API provides all cookies that are viewable to a particular page (e.g., all cookies in the same domain as the page and all cookies at higher level domains). Thus, two cookies having a same name but corresponding to different domains may be provided but may be indistinguishable from one another.